The present invention relates to drum brakes and in particular to a brake shoe for such drum brakes.
Drum brake systems are well known in the prior art, wherein a brake drum permanently connected to the vehicle wheel is braked by brake shoes, which are pushed against the cylinder-shaped inner surface of the brake drum. When designing such drum brake systems, there are always conflicting goals regarding the different “outer” characteristics of the drum brake. The brake efficiency, for example, may be increased only at the expense of a reduced service life of the drum brake, or the general performance of the brake or the maximum braking torque, for example, may only be increased by enlarging the entire drum brake and it has to be accepted that the weight and the required building space will increase. Thus, the potential for development in particular of the design of the brake shoes for drum brakes with regard to a specific wear on certain portions of the brake shoe or a multi-stage brake characteristic, for example, is by no means exhausted and there is a corresponding need for further developments.